


Loving you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada perspective on love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you

I have watched you from afar for way to many, many years.

Some say it's stalking, but I say it's making sure your safe and sound.

I want to take you in my arms and never let you go.

You have unleashed the demon inside me and you have set him free.

One day we will be together forever, an eternity, just you and me.

I cannot move, I cannot breathe. Whenever I look into your beautiful eyes and body.

Love is not all romance like many people believe it is.

Love is the sweet mystery, love is bitter misery, as well as forbidden for many seemly unlucky souls out there.

Or lucky, depending on many people's views.

Solace is what I seek, when out looking at the world.

Thoughts of you always race through my restless mind when the solace I seek couldn't be found.

But my emotions were left unspoken, where my mouth can't seem to form words I need to tell you up front.


End file.
